


The Language of Joy - Art

by buckydunpun



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckydunpun/pseuds/buckydunpun
Summary: Art for"The Language of Joy"byJudeAraya





	The Language of Joy - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudeAraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Language of Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071501) by [JudeAraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya). 



Some lil hurt & comfort created for Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018!

 

 

 

 


End file.
